lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ky
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Once a Knight of a god, he has since given in to lustful desires. Ky's big, muscled, and tall, wearing heavy armor. His once golden scales have darkened to a reg, though they stil shimmer and shine. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background : Militia While your standard is raised, nearby commoners are inclined to join your cause. Treat groups of them as unskilled hirelings; these groups gain the temporary hitpoints from your standard, and can fight capably, dealing at least 1d4 damage. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Steel ShortShorts - 2 ar / 3 we * Naginata - (reach, precise, -1 damage, 1 weight) * 2 healing potions, 30 coins List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Armor Training You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear. You have +1 armor while wearing any armor. Standard You have a symbol of some kind that you use to inspire others—maybe not a literal standard, but something visible and obvious. When you wave your standard, roll+CON. On a hit, allies and those who pledge to your banner gain 1d4 temporary hit points until they turn away from your banner or the struggle is over. Any damage they take must reduce these temporary hit points before being applied to their own hit points. On a 7-9, you also draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. Obey Me When you give an NPC an order based on your lawful authority, roll+Cha. ✴ On a 7+, they choose one: Do what you say Back away cautiously, then flee Attack you ✴On a 10+, you also take +1 forward against them. ✴ On a miss, they do as they please and you take -1 forward against them. Stentorian Voice You can give Aid to anyone who can hear you with inspiring words, strategic advice, or grisly threats, as long as you are within shouting distance. Sex Moves * Scales of Truth While you engage in relations with someone, they cannot say anything they know to be a deliberate lie. Fast Friends When you engage in relations, afterwards, you may immediately enlist your partner. If you do, roll: +1 if you make it known that your pay is generous +1 if you make it known what you’re setting out to do +1 if you make it known that they’ll get a share of whatever you find +1 if you have a useful reputation around these parts -1 if you got into a fight or a scuffle with them -1 if you weren't one of their best lays On a 10+, you may recruit them as a hireling, in exchange for a small favor, now or later. On a 7-9, you may recruit them as a hireling, in exchange for a huge favor, right now. On a miss, they're not interested, their cost is too high, or they'll betray you. Either way, you'll regret it. If you decline them, in any case, take -1 forward to using Fast Friends again Advanced Moves * Move * Move * Move Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it) Category:Characters